One Last Day: Miroku's Thoughts
by Dark Inu Fan
Summary: (one-shot)kagome asked the group what they would do if they had only one day to live and they could do anything. miroku is troubled by this question worse than the others.


This is a bit of a story that my friend vanilla pop convinced me to adapt to an Inuyasha one-shot story, I hope you like it. Dark

Disclaimer: I own two manga and hopefully the movie this winter, that's it.

They were sitting around the campfire, coming back from their latest shard hunt. And there was absolutely nothing to talk about to ease the frayed feelings of their latest brush with death. Kagome was looking through her language homework and her eyes landed on one particular question: what would you do if you had one day left to live? 'That would work, everyone thinks about it at least once in his or her lifetime. And it would be something to talk about, at least.

"Guys," Kagome closed her eyes and gathered her courage for the next words out of her mouth. "What would you do if you knew that you only had one day left in the world to live? And you could do anything you wanted to."

They looked up shocked at the absurd question that their friend had asked. "Feh, I'm not dying anytime soon," Inuyasha huffed and turned his back.

"But you'll die eventually, won't you?... okay, since Mr. Grumpy won't participate, what would you do Sango?" Kagome asked, turning to her best friend.

"I would..."

That was all that Miroku heard before he was drowned by his own thoughts on the subject. Of coarse he had thought about his death many times, but not in such a way that Kagome had asked the question.

One day left, that was the question in his mind: what to do? There was not much he knew he could do in his so-called fragile 'condition.' Traveling, reading the great works, and finding out the universal truth were always things he had wanted to do ever since he could remember. Yet, they seemed like such trivial things now. His family wanted him for thanksgiving again this year, but that tore him up just as much as knowing he couldn't make it to either. With his heart torn between his old family and his new one, so much so that he was starting to feel it physically. That's what was making him so weak in the first place.

"That's it!" Miroku said, just loud enough to startle the girls. He had finally decided what to do, "lady Kagome, may I use some of your parchment and a quill? I have something that I want to record before I forget."

Kagome nodded, handing him a small stack of paper and a pen. Her mouth was slightly open from the shock of him requesting some of her supplies. As far as she knew, Miroku didn't write or read that much.

He would tell every member of his new family something special. Something so they would know that his passing was not because of them. They could do nothing because of his Kazaana in his right hand. And if he didn't die because of that, it was for the better.

He would tell them that he cared more for the health and well being of others than for himself. At that moment, he knew: the final resting-place for all, and they would be together again in the next life. "My dear, dear family..." was what he wrote.

Well, short and to the point. I liked the original better, so I'll type that next for you and then you tell me what you like better.

One day left, that was the question in her mind: what to do? There was not much she knew she could do in her fragile 'condition.' Skydiving, skiing, and cliff diving were always things she had wanted to do ever since she could remember. Yet, they seemed like such trivial things now. Her family wanted her for thanksgiving again, but that tore her up just as much as knowing she couldn't make it to either. With her family torn, that had torn her to the point of feeling it physically. That is what made her so weak in the first place.

"That's it!" she had finally decided what to do as she grabbed her pencil and a sheet of paper. She would tell every member of the family something special. Something so they would know that her passing was not because of them. That her care for others and not for her own health is what did her in. in truth, it was the world and not herself that was unwell. She knew: the final resting-place for all. "Dear, dear family..."

Now you all have to review and tell me which one you liked better, the adaptation or the original. Dark Inu Fan


End file.
